


Feeling Hot

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air conditioning breaks in Joan's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Hot

Vera entered the office to find Joan sitting behind her desk, back straight, bun perfect. Her slightly-loosened tie was the only sign that anything was different to usual, except for the sheen of sweat on her face.

"You wanted to see me, Governor," Vera said, hands behind her back.

"Ah, yes Miss Bennett. I thought we could have a quick debrief before we finish for the day."

"Of course, Governor," Vera nodded.

Joan gave her a small smile and nodded to one of the chairs at the other side of the desk.

"Sit down. Relax. You must be so uncomfortable in that uniform, at least take your jacket off."

Vera smiled as she began to unfasten the buttons on her jacket, feeling a trickle of sweat run down her neck as she moved to the chair and sat down. She was so busy concentrating on what she was doing that when Joan stood, she didn't notice that anything was amiss until she was halfway to the kitchen.

She stared after Joan in shock, then blinked hard several times, sure that she must have been seeing things. A few moments later Joan reappeared, however, carrying two bottles of water, and Vera realised she hadn't been imagining it, after all.

Joan Ferguson... _Governor_ Joan Ferguson...had no trousers on.

"Here you are," she said as she handed one of the bottles to her deputy, "I'm sorry about the temperature in here. The air conditioning has broken down in this part of the building and they can't come out to fix it until tomorrow. We're just lucky that it is still working in the cells or we'd be in serious trouble."

Vera found herself not knowing where to look, wide eyes darting everywhere but on the woman taking a seat in the other visitors chair, long bare legs protrouding from her uniform shirt, her bare feet revealing shiny red toe nails.

"No need to look so shocked, Vera. We're all women here!" the older woman said with a smirk.

Vera cleared her throat and fumbled with the lid of her drink, unable to stop herself staring at the other woman's legs as she slowly crossed them. As she shifted position, her shirt rode up slightly, allowing Vera to catch a glimpse of black satin knickers that to revealed an extremely generous amount of skin.

She licked her lips at the sight.

"You're sweating, Vera. You must be so warm. Here, let me help."

Joan moved her chair closer to the younger woman and reached out, taking her tie in her hands and slowly pulling it off, undoing the knot and pulling the fabric from around her neck while holding her deputy's nervous gaze, a smile playing around her mouth.

Vera remained still as Joan's hands grazed the front of her shirt, causing her nipples to harden instantly behind her bra. Deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on the younger woman's shirt, unfastening just enough to reveal the top of the white lace push-up bra and the swell of her breasts spilling out of the cups, providing her boss with a tantalising view of the enhanced cleavage.

Vera was becoming increasingly sure that she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Not that she wanted to, of course. Out of all of the feelings currently raging through her, not a single one was telling her to stop what was happening.

Joan murmured something about how hot Vera's legs must be and, not giving her a chance to protest, she reached forwards, took one side of her skirt in each hand and pushed it up until it looked practically indecent, barely covering her white lace knickers.

As she moved her hands towards her skirt, intending to pull it back down a little, her boss spoke once more.

"Don't be shy, Vera. It's nothing I haven't got myself! And anyway, you do look incredibly hot..." Joan let the double entendre sit in the air deliberately, her lip twitching as she saw Vera's discomfort, clearly unsure about what was actually happening between them.

Joan grinned like a predator, her eyes flashing as she leaned forward and placed a hand on the smaller woman's thigh, rubbing the skin with her thumb gently.

"J...Jo...Joan...what are you doing?" Vera managed to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just checking your temperature, my dear. Now, how about some ice for your drink?"

Joan raised herself slowly and sauntered back into the kitchen, hips swaying. She returned quickly with two glasses, each containing several ice cubes. Vera filled her glass with water and rsised it to her lips to take a large mouthful. She almost choked on it, however, when her eyes landed on Joan once more.

The governor had lifted two ice cubes out of her own glass and was now running them over her throat. Vera stared, transfixed, as the ice melted and small rivulets of water ran over her boss's skin, heading down, eventually disappearing below the cotton of her shirt.

Joan sighed with happiness as she leant back, eyes closed as she welcomed the refreshing cold sensation on her flushed skin. Finally opening her eyes again, she smiled dangerously as she took in her deputy's flustered gaze.

"You know what, Vera? We should finish debriefing somewhere more comfortable. Come to my house. Follow me in your car. We can cool down with a cocktail or two in the pool."

"Oh. Um. I'm not sure if we should..." the younger woman managed, shifting nervously in her chair.

"Ah, come on! Live dangerously! I'll even cook, I've got a great new barbecue that I've been wanting to show off!"

"I could, I suppose. But I'd better meet you there a bit later. I'll need to go home for my swimming costume."

Joan leaned forward, eyes twinkling dangerously.

"Swimming costume?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, before winking at her deputy.

She took Vera's hand, pulling her with her as she stood, then leaned down to whisper in her ear, warm breath against her neck.

"Whatever would you need one of those for?!"


End file.
